Crystal Flaws – Book 03 Crystal Clear PG13 Ver
by Luna Hope
Summary: Lady Serenity & Elios' romance story and *BOY!* can they get themselves into lots of trouble! PG-13 Version


Crystal Flaws - Book Three

Crystal Clear

By Luna Hope

Rated – PG-13

(Author's Note - Please read:

"Crystal Flaws - Book 1 - Crystal Tears"

and "Crystal Flaws - Book 2 - Crystal Fears"

before you read this Book. There are things you will not understand in this story if you skip the first books. Thank you )

Prologue - (The next day after the battle with the dimensional monster)

Her foot swung in a deadly fast scything arc. Sailor Vesta managed to block it, but Sailor Moon's viciously quick countermove knocked Vesta flat on her back.

"Ow! That hurt, Brat!" Sailor Vesta exclaimed.

Sailor Moon folded her arms and looked away.

Sailor Vesta stood up and got in Sailor Moon's face with a scowl. She growled, "Look, if you're mad at your boyfriend then go beat him up. Don't take it out on me during practice!" Sailor Vesta walked off the mat in a huff and headed outside.

A furious Sailor Jupiter walked up to Sailor Moon. "Serenity!" she scolded. "That was uncalled for! You know you don't bring emotions to practice. If I ever see you do what you just did again, I will personally make sure you know what it's like to be on the receiving end of anger in a fight! Now, get out of here and don't come back until you can control yourself!"

Serenity powered down and sullenly walked outside into the sunlight. She looked up and saw Elios sitting on the bench by the outside practice clearing.

Elios stood up and started to walk toward Serenity. She scowled then turned and walked away from him quickly.

Sailor Venus watched Elios sigh. She could see that Serenity was determined to not give him a chance to apologize. Venus knew Elios had sent flowers to Serenity that morning. They were in a vase in the Queen's office because Serenity had refused to accept them.

Venus sighed and decided, Enough is enough.

Serenity had locked herself in her room. When Minako knocked, Serenity answered, "Go away!"

Minako said, "Serenity, please let me in." She heard Serenity sigh as she walked to the door, unlocked it, and let her in. Serenity closed and re-locked the door.

Minako sat down on a pillow. She gave Serenity a conspiratorial wink as she pulled two paper cups and a small wine carafe out of her "Sub-Space pocket".

Serenity's eyes widened with surprise as she sat down.

Minako smiled. "I thought we'd celebrate yesterday's victory." She placed the cups on the small table and poured them each a cup full. Minako put the carafe away then picked up a cup. Serenity picked up her cup too.

Minako held her cup up to Serenity. "Here's to present and future peace."

Serenity smiled and raised her cup in agreement then took a sip. She giggled at the unusual taste then said, "Minako, even though you are one of my mother's friends, you are so cool! Jupiter and Mars yell at me and Mercury is always busy with a book or computer."

Minako sighed and dryly said, "Yeah. Well, I could get in trouble for this, so just 'keep it under your shoe'. Okay?"

Serenity gave her a strange look. "Um, okay. Sure."

Minako took another sip of her drink. "Serenity, why won't you even talk to Elios?"

Serenity sighed and took another sip of wine. "If he could just give up like that and not even talk to or see me for almost nine months, then obviously he doesn't have very strong feelings for me."

Minako looked up with an incredulous expression. "Doesn't have strong feelings for you?!"

Serenity nodded yes and took another sip of wine.

Only then did Minako realize that the one person, who really needed to know what had caused Earth's power disruption, had left the battlefield before Sailor Mercury had told them!

Minako cleared her throat and said, "The reason Elios stayed away was not because he didn't love you. Actually, he almost destroyed all of us because he tried to deny his feelings for you."

Serenity looked up. "What do you mean?"

Minako continued, "Sailor Mercury discovered that Elios' prayers control the volume of Earth's available power. He was so upset about losing you that his prayers stopped working. Without meaning to, Elios caused the Earth's power crisis."

Serenity stared at Minako in stunned silence, then blushed crimson and looked down. She finished the rest of her wine in one gulp and carefully placed the empty cup on the table.

Finally, Serenity said, "Oh."

Minako also finished her drink. She picked the cups up and said, "I'd better get going." She got up to leave.

Just before Minako opened the door Serenity jumped up, ran to Minako and hugged her. "Thank you," Serenity whispered.

Minako hugged her back and said, "Anytime," then left.

Serenity walked to her window. She stood in a late afternoon sunbeam and looked out over the gardens. She thought about what Minako had said.

Serenity noticed Elios was sitting on a bench in the garden. He was slumped forward dejectedly with his face in his hands.

Serenity hurried to brush her teeth and hair. She put on a pretty dress and left her room.

In the garden, Serenity nonchalantly walked down a path. She knew it crossed the path close to where Elios was sitting. Reaching the crossing, she purposefully scuffed her shoe on the gravel as she paused to admire a flower.

Elios looked up startled. From the corner of her eye Serenity saw him stand up. This was her cue to continue walking.

Serenity walked to the fountain at the center of the garden then sat down on a bench. She smiled to herself as she saw Elios hesitantly step from the path and walk toward her.

Elios stood in front of Serenity then knelt down on one knee with his head bowed. He took a deep tremulous breath and looked up at her. Elios' honey-brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He whispered, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Serenity could see the hope and fear in Elios' eyes and the dried tracks of tears on his cheeks. She smiled as she reached out her hand to touch his cheek and comfort him. Quietly she said, "I forgive you."

Her words washed over him like a benediction, lightening his heart with joy. Elios leaned into Serenity's hand and closed his eyes. She felt a tear slip down over her fingers as he whispered, "Thank you."

Chapter 1

With the Earth's power crisis over, life was starting to get back to normal at Crystal Tokyo's Crystal Palace, except for a few changes. King Endymion publicly declared Terrance to be the Crown Prince of Crystal Tokyo and heir to the Golden Crystal of Earth. The other change was that King Endymion had been right about Lady Serenity forgiving Elios. Now Elios was at the Palace almost every day. The couple could often be seen strolling in the gardens or sitting in a hallway alcove, whispering together happily.

A few weeks later, Terrance had decided to take a shortcut through the gardens. He wanted to enjoy some sunshine before he had to sit through another long meeting. Terrance decided that being a soldier had been hard on the feet, but being a prince was harder on the butt. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to so much sitting and talking.

As Terrance was brooding about this he passed a conservatory with a clear crystal wall facing the garden. It was attached to the palace but was still somewhat secluded. He noticed a slight movement in the shadows inside. His soldier-trained eyes saw his sister and Elios in there. Terrance stopped in his tracks as he also realized they were making out passionately and obviously didn't think anyone would see them there. Terrance saw Elios' hand hesitantly fumble with the zipper on the back of Serenity's dress, but he hadn't managed to get the small tab to cooperate. Terrance was concerned, but he had known Serenity for years. He knew she would never allow someone to take advantage of her.

Chuckling to himself, Terrance waited to see when Serenity would push Elios away or even slap him for being fresh. As he watched, a second hand slid up her back to join the first. Terrance thought she'd slap Elios for sure. It was then that he realized the second hand was smaller than the first hand. It was also much better at dealing with the stubborn little tab.

Terrance tore through the garden to a palace entrance. He almost knocked three people over as he rushed down the hall. Throwing the conservatory door open with a mighty bang, he quickly made his way to the stunned couple. He grabbed each of them by their shoulder and wrenched them apart.

Fortunately, Lady Serenity had her wits about her enough to clamp her arms down at her side and clutch the front of her very loose dress bodice.

Terrance panted heavily and gasped out as he pointed to Elios, "You! Keep your hands to yourself!"

Terrance then turned to his sister and roared, "And YOU keep your clothes on! Don't you have any shame? You're not even engaged yet!" Terrance stepped behind her and quickly slid the offensive little tab back to where it belonged.

Serenity flushed with embarrassment and anger. "How dare you lecture me!" she yelled back. "Mind your own business! You're not my guard anymore!"

Terrance suddenly glanced around the room, looking for the four who were supposed to guard her. He growled, "I'll have their hides for leaving you two alone!"

"Don't you dare!" Serenity yelled.

"And why the hell not?" Terrance shot back at her.

"Because, I told them to go away. That's why!" She retorted.

Terrance knew he was quickly losing his temper and he had a very unreasonable urge to slap some sense into his sister. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath while he gathered his thoughts and counted to ten, twice.

When Terrance was done, he smiled and spoke in a quiet voice. "Okay, Serenity. I'll leave your guards alone, but from now on, whenever Elios is around, I will be your guard."

Serenity sputtered, "What? You plan to follow me everywhere? NO WAY!!" She spat the words at him.

Terrance calmly said, "Fine, but you know if I go to our father with this, you won't see Elios in the same room with you until your wedding day."

Serenity gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

Terrance gave her an exaggerated disappointed look then shook his head. "Serenity, I thought you knew me better than that."

Tears welled up in Serenity's eyes and she sadly looked past Terrance to Elios. Slightly shrugging with resignation, she said, "Sorry. If he doesn't guard me I know he will go to my father. That would be much worse." Elios glared at Terrance then sighed and nodded his head yes.

"Let's go then." Terrance said as he motioned to the door. He followed a very frustrated and annoyed couple out.

Serenity was still pouting at dinner that evening and Elios was even more quiet than usual. Terrance was sitting across from them and he kept a close eye on them.

The King and Queen could tell Serenity was upset and asked her what was wrong. Sullenly, she said nothing was wrong. A few minutes later however, Serenity gave Terrance a hard kick in the shin.

Terrance jumped and glared at Serenity. She stuck her tongue out at him. Elios sighed at their childishness.

The King could tell they were picking on each other and he had finally had enough. He growled, "If you two want to act like spoiled royal brats, fine, but you won't do it at the dinner table. Once more from either of you and I'll make you both leave the table. Clear?"

They both nodded their heads and dinner was finished mostly in silence.

Serenity asked to be excused first and Elios rose to follow. Terrance also stood up and Serenity sighed. She turned to Elios and said, "I'm feeling a bit tired so I'm going to retire to my room for the night. Please stay here, finish your dinner and I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Elios slightly bowed to her then took her hand and gently kissed it. He smiled encouragingly and said, "As you wish. I hope you sleep well and have beautiful dreams."

Serenity blushed at his reference to their special bond from the past. "Thank you, Elios. I'm certain I will. Good night."

Not long after, the Queen also decided to retire for the night.

The three men were left to linger over their drinks and talk about inconsequential things. After a while Terrance stood and Elios got up too. They both said good night to the King and left together.

Terrance was a little concerned Elios would try to talk with him about what had happened that afternoon. If he tries to get me to back off, I just might have to hit him again, Terrance thought with annoyance.

Elios did ask Terrance to walk in the garden and talk. Terrance steeled himself for an argument and was surprised when it didn't come. They walked until they were pretty sure no one was within hearing distance then Elios apologized for behaving inappropriately and for causing trouble between him and his sister.

Terrance was stunned for a moment before he accepted the apology. He grudgingly admitted to himself that this raised his estimate of Elios some. He wryly thought, I better watch out. If he does too many things like this, I may end up liking the guy!

Elios cleared his throat. "Terrance, since you're going to be around us quite a lot now, I thought I'd ask you to help me with something."

Intrigued, Terrance asked what.

Elios smiled and blushed a bit as he answered. "I need you to bring Serenity to the cliff that overlooks the pond tomorrow night at sunset. Don't tell her that's where you're going. She may refuse to go there with you after what happened the last time. Bring a blanket for her to sit on, and absolutely no jumping off the cliff this time! Okay?"

Terrance laughed then said, "Okay. I guess I can do that, but why?"

Again Elios blushed. He smiled and admitted, "I figure if you're not going to leave us alone, then maybe I should try to move things along a little faster. I'm going to propose to her."

Terrance drew in a quick breath. He nodded as he thought, What an idiot I am. It's so obvious, I should have guessed. Terrance laughed. "Good. Maybe then I won't have to baby-sit you two for very long. Why at the cliff though?"

Elios answered with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I've known for years how I would propose to her if I ever had the chance. The cliff is the perfect place to do what I've planned."

Terrance shrugged and said, "Okay. I guess that's a good reason."

Elios was obviously nervous and excited as he fidgeted and ran his fingers through his hair. He said, "Thank you, Terrance. I'd better try to get some sleep since I have a big day planned. I will need to run some errands tomorrow, so I will leave a note for Serenity telling her I went to Elysion for an important meeting I forgot about. I'll tell her that I will be back the next day. Thank you again."

Watching Elios leave, Terrance chuckled to himself. He was amazed at how excited and happy Elios was. I guess he really does love her, he thought.

The next day Serenity was still angry with Terrance. He soon realized it might be harder to get her to cooperate with him than he had thought. He decided he should try to "butter her up" a bit. He offered to take her into the city but she just growled and snapped at him. He then went to the kitchen and got a few slices of one of Serenity's favorite deserts, Strawberry Cheesecake.

Terrance showed his peace offering to Serenity and asked her to eat in the gardens with him. She grudgingly agreed. While they ate he joked with her and even managed to get her to chuckle once.

When they were done, Serenity said, "Terrance, if I didn't know better, I'd say you are trying to be nice to me. Why?"

Terrance hesitated then said, "Well, I won't apologize about yesterday because I have to do it, but I do feel bad that we're fighting and mad at each other."

Serenity sighed. "Yeah. I don't think we've ever fought like this before. I guess I am being a brat about this. It's very hard though to have loved someone for so long and been separated, then suddenly that person is very much there and very close. It's overwhelming."

Her face looked so sad and as always, it pulled at his heart. He steeled his resolve as he reminded himself he was doing this for Serenity's own good. He sighed with exasperation and thought, I will be glad when they're finally married and this will be over with!

Terrance cleared his throat then said, "Serenity, I can't say I know how it feels because I've never been in love like that before. I can tell you I'm not doing this just to give you a hard time. I'm doing it because I care about you and I don't want you to do something you'll regret later."

"Yes, I know that," Serenity quietly admitted.

Terrance suddenly changed the subject as he poked Serenity in the side and teasingly and asked, "If you're not too tubby after eating cake, how would you like to go to the Senshi Practice room and work out our powers together? I'm still a bit new at using some of mine, and I don't always keep control of them like I should."

Serenity laughed and teased him. "Wow! Mister perfect Terrance doesn't get something right the first time! Maybe this will be my chance to whip your butt in something."

Terrance rolled his eyes. "Yeah. In your dreams, Sister!"

Terrance and Serenity had fun working out together. They teased and goaded each other to do better, and it took their minds off of things.

There was a computer with a power level database in the practice room. It was used to compare levels with any of the Senshi, the King and Queen. Terrance noted his levels showed he might barely win a power match with Jupiter, but all four outer Planet Senshi and Sailor Mars would whip his tail easily. Serenity laughed at his expression. She enjoyed seeing him feel a little humble.

Terrance had recently found a new attack power with the help of Sailor Mercury questioning him. She had told him she suspected the purple rose he had given to Serenity wasn't just pretty. Now he could pull them quickly at will and his father had shown him what to do with them.

Terrance looked at the clock on the wall. He realized they needed to get ready to leave. "Please make Serenity cooperative," he silently prayed to anyone who would listen. Terrance said, "Let's call it a day and hit the showers. Okay?"

Serenity laughed. "What? Are you all tired out?"

Terrance sighed. "No, but I have some things to do and w… oops! I've got to get going."

Serenity shrugged and followed him out of the practice room. As they walked to their rooms Terrance said, "Serenity, Sailor Mercury asked me to measure some energy levels for her Earth power monitoring research. Would you like to come along and keep me company?"

Serenity responded, "I guess I'll go. Elios won't be back until tomorrow anyway. When do we need to leave?"

Terrance silently sighed with relief and said, "As soon as we're done getting cleaned up. Okay?"

Serenity nodded. "I'll meet you in the library in half an hour then. Bye."

Serenity walked into the library wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Terrance cringed to himself. He was pretty sure she would want to be dressed up if she knew what they were going to do. How could he get her to change without her becoming suspicious? He tried to be casual as he asked, "Serenity, do you usually carry your Luna Pen with you?"

She gave him a funny look. "Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, I was just curious about it and I never remembered to ask you before. Come on let's go, I don't want to be out late."

Serenity hurriedly followed him to the stables. They took two horses that were saddled and waiting for them. The sun was starting to go down, so Terrance rode quickly. Serenity was surprised he was riding the horses so hard just to get some levels for Mercury, but she didn't have a chance to ask why. Before she knew it they pulled into a clearing and Terrance stopped.

Serenity looked around. "You need to get the readings for Mercury here?" She suddenly turned on him and suspiciously demanded, "You're not planning to dunk me again are you?"

Terrance laughed and shook his head no. He spread out a blanket where they had picnicked before and said, "You can wait for me here." He turned back to her and eyed her critically. "Get your Luna Pen out and dress up like you're going on a date with Elios."

Serenity looked at him like he had grown two more heads and exclaimed, "Why do you want me to do that?!"

Terrance sighed. "Serenity, look. Please just trust me as your brother and do what I asked. Okay?" He looked so hopeful and even a bit nervous. Serenity was very suspicious. She opened her mouth to argue and he stopped her by actually pleading, "Please?" as he gave her big puppy dog eyes.

Serenity sighed and thought, God help any female he uses that expression on. She'd never have a chance!

Pulling the pen out, Serenity said, "Luna Pen, dress me up like I'm going on a date with Elios!" Light swirled around her. When it stopped she posed and asked, "So, does it pass?"

Terrance looked her over. She wore a pastel yellow short swing sundress with matching ballet slipper like shoes and daisy barrettes in her hair. She did look very pretty. He said, "That will be fine."

He took her shoulders and led her to the blanket. Terrance told her to sit facing the view from the cliff. She sat down and her dress and hair pooled around her prettily. She looked up at him and accusingly demanded, "What is going on? You're obviously not here to get any levels, so you'd better tell me!"

Terrance sighed and looked around. The sunset was almost completely gone behind the trees and stars were starting to show in the twilight sky. He silently hoped Elios would be there soon because he was running out of ideas. That's when he noticed three trails of light far away in the sky. Seriously hoping it was Elios, Terrance pointed and said, "What's that?"

Serenity looked out over the forest and saw it. It was getting closer quickly. Alarmed, she asked, "Do you think we're under attack?"

Terrance, who now knew it had to be Elios, started to laugh. "No, I don't think it's an attack, so just watch." Giving him an annoyed look, Serenity turned back to watch the streamers of light.

In the distance Serenity could faintly hear singing, as the ribbons of light got closer. They undulated in the sky with a multihued shimmer as if God had painted an Aurora Borealis using diamond dust. The choral singing was getting louder and she thought it seemed to come from the streamers of light.

Serenity was so mesmerized by the glowing strands that she almost didn't notice the Pegasus leading them. Once she saw it, she was amazed to see the rider was Elios in his ceremonial High Priest robes.

As the strands of light got closer Serenity could see they were really many, many thousands of small, different colored lights and they were definitely singing. The combined light from so many tiny beings glowed bright enough to rival a full moon. The singing was clear and its sound carried far over the forest then echoed back. It sounded like many heavenly choirs singing in rounds from the far corners of the earth.

The Pegasus and Elios hovered low over the cliff and Elios gave a signal. The streamers of light twisted and flowed until they formed three huge words written in the sky.

Terrance was leaning against a tree in the shadows and thought to himself, Okay. I'm impressed. He also realized if anybody at the Palace or in all of Crystal Tokyo looked out the window, they would easily see the huge show. He wondered if the King and Queen saw it and if they knew what it was.

Terrance tore his eyes from the bright display and looked at Serenity. Her eyes were as big as saucers and shimmered with tears as she read the words and listened to the choir's new verse. Both the written words and song were the same, "MAIDEN MARRY ME"

The Pegasus now landed on the cliff's edge. Elios dismounted as the song quieted down to a murmur. His white cape with royal blue lining swirled behind him as he walked to the blanket. With a smile, Elios wordlessly reached out to take Serenity's hand and have her stand. Bending down on one knee, Elios then gestured for her to sit on his other knee. He took both of her hands in his and pressed a small box into her palms. Looking into her eyes, Elios whispered the words that had filled Serenity's beautiful hopes and dreams for years. "My Maiden, please marry me?"

Serenity's voice was choked with emotion. She tried to say yes, but nothing would escape her throat. Finally, she mutely nodded yes instead. She opened the box with shaking hands and saw an exquisite, fire-rose gold engagement ring with a heart shaped diamond. Elios took it from the box and she held out her left hand. He slid the ring onto her finger then gently kissed her hand.

Elios leaned toward her face and Serenity closed her eyes. He knew she expected a kiss, but there was one more thing to say first. Elios gently rubbed noses with her to get her to open her eyes. Serenity quizzically looked at him. He looked into her eyes and whispered with a mischievous smile, "Just a short kiss then run for the Pegasus." Serenity smiled at him with comprehension.

They did kiss, then as one they jumped up and ran. The Pegasus, who knew of the plan, knelt down. Elios leaped on its back and he quickly pulled Serenity in front of him. Her hands gripped the mane and Elios' arms encircled her waist to hold her on securely. He yelled for the Pegasus to take off.

Terrance was shocked as they had hoped, but his training and abilities made him quick. He almost managed to grab Serenity, but had to drop to the ground when the Pegasus started to beat its wings. He did not want to go for a swim in the dark.

Terrance was furious with himself that he hadn't realize Elios would try something like this. He yelled futilely for them to come back. The Pegasus hovered above the cliff out of reach while the multitude of lights swirled around them.

Elios clearly spoke, "Thank you, Terrance, for your help. We'll be back sometime tomorrow. Please tell the King and Queen that Serenity is with me." With that said, the Pegasus turned and flew off with the twirling streams of light following behind.

Serenity turned her head to look at her fiancé. A bit of worry wrinkled her brow as she said, "You know, my parents are going to be royally p.o.'ed at us tomorrow."

Elios had only been thinking with his hormones. He had to admit he had also wanted to pull one over on that pain in the ass brother of hers. Now he realized Serenity might have reservations about going to Elysion with him. Elios swallowed a sigh and said, "We don't have to go. We can turn back to the Palace if you want."

Serenity thought a moment then said, "No, I don't want to go back. I want to be with you. I'm just warning you that tomorrow your King will probably be very angry, and there will be hell to pay."

Elios chuckled, then seductively whispered in her ear. "I'd be willing to pay in hell everyday just to have the privilege of being with you, my Maiden." Serenity's breath caught in her throat and she blushed. Elios smiled at her response to him. He then continued more seriously. "However, I am willing to do whatever you feel we should do. I won't argue either way." Maybe a smarter couple would have gone back, but Serenity and Elios were already too far-gone to listen to common sense.

Serenity smiled and turned her head to reach Elios' lips. They kissed long and passionately. When they finally broke apart for breath Serenity asked, "How long of a ride is it to Elysion?"

Elios nuzzled her neck and whispered, "A few more hours at this rate." He looked up and explained, "We could go faster, but the fairies wouldn't be able to keep up. I don't think you want me to leave them to wander over the earth. They can cause quite a bit of mischief if left to their own devices."

Serenity nodded. "I don't mind the ride, but I am getting a crick in my neck from twisting to kiss you."

She thought a moment then had an idea. She told Elios, "Make sure I don't fall. Okay?" Then, in a very unladylike manner, she turned herself around on the Pegasus' back. Serenity was now facing Elios with her legs crossed over his legs. Elios had thoroughly enjoyed watching the process.

Elios wrapped his arms tightly around her and crushed her to him as he kissed her deeply. Serenity sighed happily and said, "That's much better!" Elios couldn't agree more.

They kissed again and Elios leaned forward until Serenity was lying down on the Pegasus' back and he was on top of her. They looked into each other's eyes and Elios whispered, "I Love You, my Maiden."

Serenity whispered, "I Love You too, my Dreamer."

They both felt like they were in heaven and probably would have gone farther with their making out, except for two things. One, Elios couldn't forget they were riding on the back of a Pegasus. He was a personal friend and co-worker who had agreed to do Elios a favor by flying that night for his engagement. Elios knew he would probably suffer a lot of teasing for what he and Serenity were already doing. More than once the Pegasus had looked back and laughingly raised his eyebrow at Elios.

The other reason they couldn't totally concentrate on each other was the fairies. They would fly over the couple and around them, lightly bump them playfully or pull at Elios' hair and cape. The fairies were constantly singing many different songs, talking and laughing. The overall sound was like white noise, but every once in a while they all would harmonize on the same song. The change would be startling. Especially when they sang bawdy and risqué love songs.

Some of the fairies had noticed Serenity's long pink ponytails fluttering in the wind along the Pegasus' sides. They flew back and forth through the curtains of hair as a game. A few of the fairies lifted handfuls of her hair and tried to braid it by flying around each other in circles. This didn't hurt Serenity, but she couldn't help giggling when she felt their light, frantic tugs because they got themselves tangled.

Elios sighed and explained, "The fairies aren't trying to be annoying or bad, they are just excited because they got to help with this special night. They're very playful and want to be a part of our party and celebration. They practiced hard to make the show perfect, and they've waited a long time for this night to come."

The Pegasus snorted with annoyance. He shook his head to throw off a fairy that was standing on top of it. The fairy leaped off into the air and did a perfect swan dive from its perch. Some other fairies were trying to catch onto the Pegasus' wings to get a free ride. They dangled from the feathers they grabbed and were flung up and down with the movement of his enormous wings. When a fairy would lose its grip and tumble off into the air, the other fairies would twitter with laughter. All in all it wasn't a very quiet or private ride.

Lady Serenity enjoyed watching the amusing antics of the fairies, and to be honest, a Pegasus' back was a bit bony and hard. She said, "Elios, I think we should give up for now and sit up. He sighed, but knew she was right.

Sitting up proved to be a bit difficult. The Pegasus' back didn't have enough of a flat surface to push upright on except under Serenity. They finally did manage to sit up after much slipping, twisting and giggling. The fairies even helped by taking armfuls of Serenity and Elios' hair and pulling.

Elios grabbed one overly enthusiastic fairy out of his hair. He held it gently but firmly in front of his face. Elios tried to scowl at the offending pixy. He laughed instead when it defiantly blew raspberries at him with its little tongue sticking out. He finally said, "Okay! I'll let you go but please be a little more careful! I'd like my hair to stay attached to my head." Elios opened his hand. The fairy twittered a laugh, winked at Serenity then happily flew away.

Serenity was completely enchanted by the fairies. She asked, "Elios, do you think one would let me hold it?"

Elios laughed then loudly said, "Would a fairy like for Lady Serenity to hold you?" Elios grabbed Serenity tightly around the waist. He said, "Hold on!"

All the fairies had stopped what they were playing. As a group they flew to Serenity. They all twittered and vied for her attention. There were so very many, and they all shone so brightly, that Serenity couldn't even see Elios. If she didn't still feel his arms around her, it would've frightened her. Suddenly the Pegasus snorted and quickly dove down out of the flock of fairies. Serenity let out a scream at the surprise drop. She then looked up and laughed at the confused fairies milling around in a ball above them.

The Pegasus hadn't liked the fairies blocking his sight. He threw Elios an annoyed look. Elios felt bad and apologized. Serenity also realized what had bothered the Pegasus. She said, "We didn't think about blocking your view, please forgive us," as she smiled apologetically. The Pegasus sighed and shook his head.

The fairies were still trying to catch up with the Pegasus. When they got close enough, Elios asked them to not go near the Pegasus' head, and they agreed.

Soon they saw Elysion. Elios pointed down to it and Serenity saw the beautiful shrine, the Crystal Forest, and the Crystal Lake. "Oh, Elios," she exclaimed, "It's still just as beautiful as I remember!"

Elios smiled and hugged her close. He said, "I'm glad you like it. Soon it will be as much your home as it is mine, Love."

The fairies twittered their good byes and the couple thanked them for all their help. The fairies disbursed themselves over the forest and the Pegasus circled to land.

Terrance had watched Elios and Serenity fly away on the Pegasus. He sighed with dismay as he thought, I can't believe they really left! What am I going to tell the King and Queen? He sighed again as he rode back to the Palace leading Serenity's horse.

Just as he had feared, the entire Palace had seen Elios' display and a very large group was waiting for him. Everyone started to ask questions at once and Terrance didn't feel like answering any of them. He continued to stand quietly. Slowly the questions died down until everyone was staring at him with curious expressions. Terrance sighed. "Yes, Elios did propose to Lady Serenity and she did say yes." Everyone started to talk at once again.

Terrance tried to slip away, but Sailor Mars stepped in front of the doorway. "Terrance, it's obvious you haven't told us everything you know. Don't even think about trying to get away before you do!"

Terrance laughed wryly to himself as he realized he was standing at attention. He thought, Old habits die hard! Everyone had stopped talking again when they heard Mars chide Terrance.

The King walked over to Terrance. "Where are Elios and Serenity? Didn't they come back with you?"

Terrance ran his fingers through his hair in unconscious imitation of his father, as he tried to find a good way to answer. Finally he gave up and blurted out, "I don't know where they are. They managed to give me the slip by flying away on a Pegasus."

Everyone in the room was silent with surprise. Venus started to snicker but quickly covered her mouth when the King, the Queen and Sailor Mars all gave her very annoyed looks.

Oblivious to the fact that he was about to ask questions he really wasn't prepared to hear the answers to, King Endymion again spoke. "They left? Did they say when they'd be back?"

Terrance visibly cringed. He knew this wasn't going to go over well. He hedged for time. "Yes."

Puzzled, the King asked, "Yes, what?"

Terrance responded, "Yes, they did say when they'd be back."

King Endymion was beginning to get annoyed with Terrance's obvious dodging. He raised his voice, "Well? What time did they say?!"

Terrance answered under his breath and the King sharply commanded, "Speak up!"

Terrance sighed and said louder, "Sometime tomorrow."

The King, Queen and the Planet Senshi (minus Venus) all yelled, "What?" with shocked expressions. Everyone began talking at once again.

Terrance thought, If I survive, I will get both of them back for putting me through this!

Suddenly, Venus gave a shrill whistle to get everyone's attention. She said, "Wait a minute. I really don't see why you're upset. They are engaged now and Serenity is plenty old enough to make her own decisions. Besides, how many here can say they made it to their wedding day a virgin? Don't lie either, because I will know!"

King Endymion turned to Venus with a furious expression. Words that if spoken he would later regret, sat on the tip of his tongue.

Neo-Queen Serenity quickly stepped up. She placed her finger over her husband's lips and pointedly looked into his eyes. After a moment of unspoken communication between them, the King sadly sighed with resignation.

Putting her hand down, the Queen then grasped her husband's hand to comfort him and give him strength.

"I guess you're right Venus," King Endymion quietly said. "We are overreacting. It just seems different when it's your own little girl. Even if she isn't so little anymore."

The Queen then leaned up against the King and whispered something in his ear.

King Endymion nodded his head. Looking up, he said, "Terrance, I need to apologize. You got the bad end of this conversation. I shouldn't have taken my surprise out on you." He walked over and put his arm around his son's shoulders.

Terrance was flabbergasted they weren't more upset. "That's okay, but aren't you mad at them?"

His father shook his head no. He said, "Venus just reminded us that we are all human. Sometimes, being human will get the better of each of us. Don't worry about Serenity and Elios, they'll be fine."

Terrance looked doubtful but said, "Okay," then left. Venus watched him go. She thought, Terrance, you will understand someday. You just haven't been in love yet.

Chapter 2

Two Shrine maidens came out of the Shrine to greet Elios and Serenity.

As they walked up the Shrine stairs, Elios asked, "Serenity, do you remember meeting my sisters in the past?"

Serenity smiled at the women and answered, "Yes I do. Hello. I'm afraid I don't remember your names though."

Both women smiled. The Maiden on the lower step, who wore a lavender gown, said, "I'm Alcyone and this is Pleione. Welcome, Serenity, and congratulations on your engagement."

Pleione, who Serenity noticed looked identical to her sister except she wore a pale blue gown, smiled and teasingly added, "Elios has been much easier to work with since you've become a part of his life."

Elios blushed at his sister's teasing. "Thanks, Ple!"

Alcyone laughed. "We had better be going. We'll see you again soon, Serenity. Bye."

The two women walked away and Serenity said, "They're nice. I didn't know they were your sisters though."

"Yes they are, Elios said. "They used to live here at the shrine, but now they have their own homes and families."

Elios led her into the Shrine. The walls were made of white marble that seemed to glow like moonlight. Roses in every color imaginable tumbled and trailed over everything. Gilding shimmered on edges everywhere. Elios opened a door off the main hall and they entered his apartment.

Sniffing the air, Serenity's stomach growled in response to the tantalizing smell of warm food. She had not eaten dinner before she left that afternoon so she was very hungry.

Elios was hungry too. He went into his kitchen and noticed two covered plates of food in the oven keeping warm. He made a mental note to thank his sisters for being so thoughtful. He brought the food to the table and they ate together in comfortable silence.

When they finished eating, Serenity gathered the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. She looked around her as she washed them and put them in the drainer. The apartment was small she noticed, but she thought it was cozy. Serenity decided she could live here comfortably and happily with Elios.

Elios stood just outside the kitchen doorway and watched as Serenity finished washing the dishes. He could hardly believe she was really in his apartment. So many times he had dreamed of her being there with him and his heart felt like it would burst from happiness. Elios had waited a long time and now, all his dreams were finally coming true!

Serenity was startled out of her musing by two arms that slid around her waist. Elios kissed the back of her neck. He said, "I really like having you here with me."

Smiling, Serenity said, "I like being here with you, too." She dried her hands, and then Elios led her into the living room. He had started a fire in the fireplace and soft music was playing. Elios had hung up his ceremonial priest's robes and he now wore a loose button up white shirt and white pants.

After sitting on the couch in front of the fire, Elios pulled Serenity down onto his lap. They cuddled contentedly and she raised her hand to look at her engagement ring. The diamond sparkled in the firelight.

Hugging her, Elios quietly asked, "Did I pick a ring you like?"

Serenity responded, "Yes, very much so. It matches the necklace you gave me." She reached up and held out the chain she wore around her neck to look at it and the ring together. She continued by saying, "I've worn this necklace everyday since you gave it to me."

Elios smiled then softly kissed her neck where the necklace touched her skin. He could feel her shiver in his arms from the touch of his lips. He looked into her rose colored eyes and his fingers gently stroked over her cheek. His voice was choked with emotion as he whispered, "My dearest Maiden, do you know how much I love you?"

She smiled and gently rubbed noses with him. Serenity quietly answered, "If it's even half as much as I love you then it's quite a lot."

He couldn't wait a moment longer to kiss her lips so close to his. Elios felt her relax and melt warmly into his arms as their kiss deepened. He rubbed his hands over her back and ran his fingers through the silky smoothness of her hair that was pooled around them. When he broke their kiss Elios gasped with desire for Serenity then hungrily trailed kisses down her cheek and neck. He rubbed his cheek against her hair and deeply breathed. She smelled like rare, beautiful flowers and it was intoxicating to him.

Serenity shivered from the touch of Elios' lips. As they kissed, she lifted her hand and gently ran her fingers over the angles and smooth planes of his cheek. She heard him gasp as he broke their kiss, and her heartbeat quickened with excitement and desire for him. She slowly traced the shape of his ear with her fingertips. As he kissed her neck she ran her fingers through his hair then caressed the back of his neck lovingly. Her other hand had slid behind Elios and she grasped the back of his shirt. She clung to him as if the feelings that were coursing through her would overwhelm and sweep her away.

Elios' fingers trembled as he once again tried to work the zipper of her dress.

Serenity noticed the trouble he was having. Sitting up, she brought his hand to her cheek and held it still. She whispered, "Are you nervous?"

Blushing, Elios buried his face in her hair then whispered, "Yes, a little bit."

Gently turning him to look at her, Serenity asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

As he honestly shook his head no, Elios responded, "I never found anybody I wanted to do this with before."

Serenity was a little surprised, but she also felt happy and privileged. With a reassuring smile, she said, "I haven't either, but don't be nervous. We love each other. I'm sure we'll figure it out." She then reached behind her back and dealt with the uncooperative zipper.

(Author's Note - As Serenity said, they did "figure it out."

Now, if you don't know what they figured out, then I'm not about to tell you.

If you do know what they figured out, then I don't have to tell you.

However, if you really want to read exactly what they figured out (and if you're 18 years old or older) then there is an "R" or "NC-17" rated version of Book 3 posted.)

The next afternoon, Elios and Serenity got ready to go back to the Palace. Before they left Elios' apartment he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Sadly he said, "I wish you didn't have to go back."

Serenity wiped a tear from his cheek and she had tears in her eyes too. She answered, "Keep remembering that soon we will be married and we won't have to be separated."

Elios hugged her close and whispered into her hair, "I can't wait for that to be true!"

The ride back to the Crystal Palace was a lot shorter without the fairies. Serenity was amazed how fast a Pegasus could fly. Neither of them spoke of it, but they both were a little anxious.

Serenity wondered how her parents would react to her spending the night with Elios. They never actually came out and said they would disapprove of her doing something like that. However, they had always made sure she didn't have an opportunity to try.

Elios wondered if King Endymion was going to kill him. He sighed as he realized the King wouldn't do that for the good of the Earth. However, his next thought wasn't a comfort. He realized there were many ways the King could torture him without actually killing him.

Too soon the ride was over and they landed in the Palace garden. Serenity gulped and gave Elios a nervous smile. "Well, here we go," she said.

Elios took her hand in his and they left the Pegasus in the garden. The couple walked inside and down the hall to the library. The King and Queen were not there so they went to the offices. They decided to look in the Queen's office first.

Neo-Queen Serenity was there and commanded, "Enter," in response to their knock.

Lady Serenity slowly opened the door.

Her mother looked up and sat silently looking at her nervous daughter and future Son-in-law for a moment before she said, "I guess three p.m. is still part of tomorrow, but I expected you to show up a little earlier."

Serenity's mother stepped out from behind her desk and walked up to the couple. Finally she smiled and said, "I heard the two of you got engaged last night. Congratulations. Elios you have always been our good friend, and now I officially welcome you to our family." The couple was stunned and grateful as the Queen hugged each of them.

Lady Serenity smiled shyly and said, "Thank you, Mother," and Elios echoed her thank you.

The Queen turned them around with a little push and said, "Let's go find your father."

They knocked on the King's office door and his wife opened it before he answered. The King looked up surprised and happy as always, to see his wife. The Queen smiled and said, "A young couple is here to see you."

Her husband smiled in understanding then stood by his wife as he said, "Come in. I won't bite!" He then whispered to his wife, "Hard!" with a teasing grin.

"Be good! They're nervous." She quietly whispered back.

Lady Serenity and Elios walked in the office holding hands and looked uncertainly at her father.

Mamoru had always wondered how he would react when this time came. He had dreaded it ever since he had learned he would have a daughter. Now, here it was already. Standing right in front of him.

A large part of him wanted to grab his Small Lady, lock her in a glass cage and tell Elios, "Sure, love her and admire her. Stare at her and tell everyone how beautiful she is. I'll stand next to you and agree with all the wonderful things you say, but DON'T GET TOO CLOSE TO HER!" Mamoru didn't want her to be hurt, but he knew by experience that love and heartache often walked hand in hand. It was extremely difficult for him to accept that he could not protect her from that. Now, here it was already. Standing right in front of him.

Mamoru then noticed the fear in their eyes. His heart constricted painfully as he realized, Serenity stood a little behind Elios as if she expected him to protect her. "To protect her from… ME!" Mamoru thought as he sighed internally. Finally, he admitted to himself what he had to do. It was the right thing to do. If he didn't do it, he would cause her the very pain he wanted to shield her from.

Pasting a smile on his face, King Endymion held out his hand to Elios as he said, "I heard you two got engaged last night. Congratulations."

Elios shook his future father-in-law's hand and quietly said, "Yes, thank you."

The King turned to Lady Serenity. His smile started to slip and he cleared his throat as he struggled to force himself to continue. Looking into her hopeful, happy eyes, he wistfully said, "My Baby Girl is going to get married!"

Lady Serenity threw herself in her father's arms and he hugged her tightly. She whispered, "Yes, Poppa, but you'll always be my number one guy!"

The four of them talked a few moments then the Queen said, "Serenity let's leave these two to talk and we'll go back to my office." Serenity's mother put her arm around Serenity's shoulders and headed for the door.

Elios looked at Lady Serenity questioningly and the Queen reassured him with a smile as she said, "We'll be back soon."

The King got some tea for Elios and himself. They sat and drank it together silently.

After a moment Elios cautiously asked, "Are you angry?"

King Endymion knew exactly what Elios was referring to. He sighed and said, "At first I was, but Venus reminded me that we are all human, and for good or bad, we each make our own choices. I can't expect the two of you to hold to a standard that I didn't hold myself to."

Elios looked up with a puzzled look on his face.

The King bluntly spelled it out for him. "The existence of Terrance is proof of the choices I made."

Elios had forgotten that Terrance was King Endymion's illegitimate child. He relaxed as he realized the King really did understand.

Elios then noticed a niggling thought that seemed to be dancing outside the edges of his conscious mind. He felt it might be something important he had forgotten, but whatever it was wouldn't reveal itself. Elios mentally shook himself and concentrated on the discussion with his future father-in-law.

They changed to a more mundane subject, and while they were talking Elios' subconscious mind continued to work on that niggling thought. Suddenly Elios' mind pulled it all together and put what it found at the front and center of his thoughts. Understands, Not married, A child, The same thing, A Child… OH MY GOD!

Elios suddenly blanched and put his teacup down with shaky hands. He now realized what he had forgotten. With dismay and belated regret he thought, Serenity could be pregnant!

The King looked at Elios who had been staring at his tea silently the last few moments then suddenly put it down on the table. Elios looked pale and he seemed very distracted. The King put his hand on Elios' shoulder to get his attention and Elios startled. He asked Elios, "Are you okay?"

Elios struggled to regain some composure. He shook his head and said, "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

Fortunately the King didn't ask further, and somehow Elios managed to survive until his fiancée and the Queen came back.

Lady Serenity had allowed her mother to steer her back to her mother's office where they comfortably settled themselves on the couch with cups of tea. Her mother looked at her expectantly and said, "Well?"

Lady Serenity hesitated. She could think of at least four different answers to that loaded question and at least two of them she had no intention of discussing with her mother. She blushed and cautiously said, "Well, what?"

Her mother looked annoyed and said, "Well, let me see your ring!"

Serenity tried not to breathe an audible sigh of relief as she held up her hand.

Her mother took her hand and examined the ring. She smiled and asked, "Did Elios pick this out by himself? It's very pretty!"

Serenity smiled shyly and said, "Yes, he did."

Her mother let go of her hand and said, "Elios seems to have a very romantic heart. The display last night was breathtaking.

Lady Serenity blushed more and quietly said, "Yes, Elios is very romantic. That's one of the things I love about him. He is very open with his feelings."

Serenity's mother took a sip of her tea and nodded her head yes. She then took a deep breath and said, "I don't wish to intrude about last night, but I want you to know I'm available to talk if you want to. Also, I do have to ask one question. Did you take precautions to not become pregnant before you're married?"

Lady Serenity's face showed her thoughts as her emotions changed from embarrassment to surprise to dismay in quick succession. She looked down at her hands holding her teacup and didn't answer.

Her mother was most concerned about her look of dismay. "Didn't either of you think about consequences?" she asked incredulously.

Lady Serenity shook her head no as she lamely tried to explain. "It was the first time for both of us and neither of us considered that possibility."

Serenity's mother took another sip of her tea as she thought, I wish Elios had told us he was going to propose so soon. Had I known I would have spoke to Serenity about getting a shot!

The Queen sighed and said to her daughter, "Well, let's not worry until we know for sure." She pulled out her communicator and pushed the button for Sailor Mercury. The Queen first asked Mercury if she was alone then explained the situation.

Mercury calmly said, "I could scan her now, but we won't be able to tell for sure until after seven days. May I speak to Lady Serenity?"

The Queen handed her communicator to her daughter. Sailor Mercury continued, "How about I make an appointment for you a week from Wednesday. Would nine a.m. be okay?

Lady Serenity nodded her head yes and Mercury continued. "Please discuss this with Elios and he is welcome to come to the appointment if you would like him to. If you're not pregnant, I can give you a shot that will protect you from pregnancy for a year. Please also discuss this with Elios. Lastly, unless you want to be pregnant, do not have unprotected sex between now and your appointment. Any questions?"

Lady Serenity shook her head no then choked out a thank you before they hung up. She shakily handed back her mother's communicator. Serenity was stunned as she thought about possibly being pregnant. She wondered how Elios would react and felt a little nervous about having to tell him.

Neo-Queen Serenity felt sympathy for her daughter. She thought, Sometimes life can even hit a Princess right between the eyes! She reached out and gave her daughter a hug. After a moment she said, "We should probably get going. Someone is going to be missing you soon."

Lady Serenity looked up and blinked back sudden tears. She said, "Thank you, Momma." They hugged again then headed out the door.

The women returned to the King's office and right away Serenity could tell that Elios was upset about something. She hoped her father had been as understanding as her mother had. Dinner would be in about half an hour so the two couples agreed to meet then.

Elios asked Serenity to walk with him in the garden. As they walked Serenity's imagination was working overtime. "What if my father convinced him to break the engagement? What if Elios has changed his mind?" She couldn't stand not knowing for one more second. She blurted out, "Elios what's wrong? Did my father say something that upset you?"

Elios saw a bench and he pulled her down on it and into his arms. He was worried Serenity would be angry with him for forgetting. Maybe she'd even break up with him. He knew he had to say something though. He sighed and hugged her closer as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Now Serenity was very worried. "About what?" she asked.

He continued, "I forgot to think about something important that I should have done last night. I'm afraid you'll be angry with me for it."

Serenity suddenly giggled with relief as she thought, He figured it out too! That is what's bothering him.

Elios looked at her questioningly when she giggled.

Serenity reached up and held his face in her hand as she said, "Elios, I know what we forgot about and I'm not angry. We just didn't think. We'll have to be more careful from now on."

Elios looked at her with surprise and said, "But you could be pregnant."

Serenity sighed. "Yes I realize that. It might not be the best timing, but I would still be happy if I'm pregnant with our child."

Elios' heart melted with love for this woman who was again willing to forgive his foolishness. He hugged her closely and whispered, "Thank you."

Serenity smiled shyly and said, "I have an appointment with Sailor Mercury a week from Wednesday at nine a.m.. She said she will be able to tell if I am pregnant or not by then. Would you want to come to the appointment with me?"

Elios said, "I would like to go."

She continued, "There are a few other things Mercury said I needed to talk with you about before the appointment." They decided that if she was not pregnant already then she would get the shot so they'd have time to marry first. When Serenity said they couldn't have unprotected sex again before the appointment, Elios realized how very long ten days were. Actually, just the hours since that morning seemed to have been forever to him!

Serenity giggled at his expression and said, "There are other things we can use if we get the opportunity. You just have to find them and get some. You can probably find them in Crystal Tokyo."

Elios nodded. He thought that sounded like a much more reasonable plan.

Serenity and Elios heard someone walking down the path and soon Terrance strode around the bend. He was coming back from fighting practice for dinner.

Terrance stopped when he saw the couple sitting on the bench.

Serenity and Elios looked at Terrance a little apprehensively.

Suddenly Terrance laughed and said, "You two look like you think I'm going to drag you apart and lock you in separate buildings! Don't worry. Father said I should leave you alone and not worry about you anymore."

Serenity and Elios both sighed with relief then laughed too. Terrance passed them and continued walking down the path. He called back, "You are going to be late for dinner though if you don't hurry!"

Serenity looked at her watch and said, "He's right. We better get moving."

They stood and Elios drew her into his arms. He smiled as he said, "You know, the meeting with your parents went better than I expected. I thought they would be much angrier than they were."

Nodding, Serenity agreed. "Yes, I'm glad. I guess they understand more than I thought they would."

At that moment, Serenity's stomach growled loudly and Elios laughed. "Okay, we'll go!" They hurried down the path, relieved that the worst was over.

That evening, Elios and Serenity stood together in the garden. Elios sighed and said, "I have to go back, but I would rather stay here with you."

Serenity reminded him, "You haven't had the chance to go to Crystal Tokyo yet. It would probably be a bad idea to stay."

Elios couldn't refute her logic. He said, "Yes, you're right. I need to get back to work anyway. I haven't been there much the last few weeks. Things will start to fall apart if I'm not careful."

Serenity looked concerned. "You've neglected your duties to see me?" Elios blushed and nodded. Serenity looked into Elios' eyes and softly stroked his cheek with her fingers. She gently chided him. "My father and others will notice and then they'll be upset with us. Please don't let that happen. Your duty is very important to the earth and everyone on it."

Elios looked down and said, "Okay. I promise I'll get my act together, but it will take a few days. I won't be able to see you again until Friday." He looked back up at Serenity and shyly suggested, "I could then stay for the weekend if you want me to."

Serenity smiled and hugged Elios as she said, "I'll wait patiently for the weekend then. We can both work hard this week, and before we know it, we'll be together again."

They kissed one more time then Elios mounted the Pegasus and flew away.

Later that night, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion were talking about the day's events before going to sleep.

Mamoru mentioned to Usagi that Elios had seemed upset when they were talking together. "I can't figure out why," he mused.. "I tried to be open minded and non-judgmental."

Usagi asked, "What were you talking about before Elios got upset?"

Mamoru told her what he said regarding choices and Terrance's existence.

Usagi started to chuckle as she explained. "What you said probably made Elios realize he had forgotten something important."

Mamoru looked at her quizzically. "What did he forget?"

Usagi quietly answered, "A week from Wednesday, we will know if their wedding needs to be sooner rather than later."

Mamoru's eyes widened with understanding and dismay as he asked, "You're telling me they forgot that?"

Usagi sighed and nodded her head yes. She said, "I asked Serenity and she admitted the thought had not occurred to either of them."

Mamoru sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair and his eyes flashed angrily. He turned to his wife and said, "Damn it, Usako! Serenity is too young! How could Elios have been so stupid?"

Usagi had expected this reaction from her husband. She spoke soothingly. "Mamo-chan, Elios has lived a very sheltered life at the Shrine. He didn't forget on purpose. He was just as inexperienced as Serenity was. Anyway, what's done is done. What they need from us now is support."

Mamoru sighed then resignedly gave a last protest. "But I'm not ready to be a Grandfather. I'm not old enough!"

Usagi laughed. "Do you remember how old you really are, Mamo-chan? How much older do you need to be to be ready?"

Mamoru made a face at her as he said, "Don't remind me!"

Chapter 3

Elios returned to the Crystal Palace Friday afternoon. Serenity saw the Pegasus land and she ran to greet him. Elios' face lit up when he saw her. He jumped off the Pegasus and joyfully swept her into his arms. They kissed and both sighed happily.

Elios reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. He held them up in front of Serenity's face, and asked, "Do you want to go?"

Serenity saw that they were tickets to a dinner theater in Crystal Tokyo. She nodded her head yes, smiled and said, "It sounds like fun!"

"Well, the show starts early so we need to get ready. We leave in an hour," Elios responded.

Serenity pulled out of his arms as she said, "I have to hurry then!" She blew him a kiss and ran off. Elios hummed happily to himself as he headed for the room he used at the palace.

An hour later Serenity stood by the Pegasus as she waited for Elios. She fed the Pegasus an apple she had brought for him from the kitchen, and giggled as his velvet lips tickled her palm. She petted his long nose then impulsively hugged his face to her and lightly kissed his cheek.

Elios stepped out of the palace into the garden. He scowled when he saw his fiancée fawning over the Pegasus. Looking up, the Pegasus silently snickered with amusement at Elios' expression.

Elios cleared his throat and Serenity turned to face him. She was wearing a long, lavender, strapless gown with a sheer, iridescent layer of material floating over it. A side-slit showed off her leg and silver sandals. Elios' breath caught in his throat, as he was again amazed at how beautiful his Maiden was. He walked up to Serenity and bowed. Taking her hand, Elios turned it palm up then gently and intimately kissed the pulse on her wrist. "You are beautiful, my Maiden," Elios whispered.

Serenity was pleased to notice, even though he didn't have her father's height or bulk, Elios still wore a tuxedo well. She smiled and said, "You look very handsome as well, my Dreamer." Elios drew her into his arms and they kissed.

Clearing his throat, Terrance interrupted the couple. They looked at him questioningly and he said, "It looks like you two are going out for dinner tonight. Did you let our father or the Queen know so they won't worry?"

Serenity sighed. "No, I forgot. We're going to be late if we don't get going. Would you please tell them for me?"

Terrance teasingly said, "I guess, but you'll owe me!"

Serenity stuck her tongue out at Terrance and laughingly said, "Add it to my bill!"

Elios turned to the Pegasus and asked him to kneel. He helped Serenity sit sidesaddle, and then also mounted. They flew away.

The restaurant's Host sat them at a table near the stage and left them with menus. Noticing the wine list, Elios said, "It's probably not a good idea for you to have alcohol. We could have tea instead if you like."

When Serenity didn't answer, Elios looked up. Her eyes flashed angrily as she stared at him over the top of her menu. Quietly, she replied, "I am almost seventeen, a Princess and engaged to be married. In my book that's old enough to have a drink with dinner!"

Surprised by Serenity's strong reaction, Elios hesitated as he thought about her answer. He realized she had misconstrued his reason for saying she shouldn't drink. Elios leaned forward to reach out and lightly caress her cheek with his fingers. He soothingly said, "I agree. You are plenty old enough to drink, but if you're pregnant then the babies are not old enough."

Serenity's eyes widened with surprise. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind! She felt ashamed of her reaction and was also touched by Elios' concern for their possible child. Tears welled up in Serenity's eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Quickly looking down, she whispered, "I'm sorry, you're right. I hadn't even considered that."

Elios wiped away the tears on her cheeks then squeezed her hand comfortingly. He said, "That's okay. I know you wouldn't do anything on purpose that would cause harm. I only know about that from when my sisters were pregnant."

Serenity looked up and gave him a watery smile. She said, "Tea is fine."

They ordered their food and the rest of their evening went well. The show was a comedy and they left the restaurant giggling together about it.

Deciding she didn't care about her dress or propriety, Serenity sat herself down on the Pegasus facing Elios. She smiled saucily as her eyes dared Elios to say something about it. He smiled and decided he certainly wouldn't complain.

As they flew over the forest, they kissed and soon they were gasping with desire for each other. It had been a long, lonely week for both of them.

Serenity breathlessly whimpered as Elios trailed soft kisses on her skin just above the neckline of her dress. She sighed, "I really want to be with you tonight!"

Kissing his way up her neck, Elios whispered in her ear. "I want to be with you tonight too. I did go to Crystal Tokyo this week so we have protection now." They kissed again and Elios crushed her against him. Serenity could feel the evidence of his strong desire for her pressed against her body.

Serenity quietly asked, "How do we manage this with everyone here at the Palace? Not only do we have to avoid my Senshi, Terrance and my Parents, but there are also the Palace Night Guards. I'm sure they would report it if they saw me near your room."

Elios' kisses and hands were very distracting to Serenity and she couldn't think straight. She grabbed his hands and leaned away from his kisses. Elios looked at her with such a sad expression it made her heart melt.

Serenity implored, "I'm trying to figure out how to work this and you're making it very difficult! Please, just give me a minute to think. Okay?"

Elios blushed then put his hands under himself and sat on them to make them behave.

Trying not to giggle, Serenity concentrated on their problem. She suddenly realized what they could do. She smiled at Elios and said, "I have the ability to do a personal teleport. As long as I only teleport within the Palace I shouldn't set off the perimeter alarms."

Elios looked concerned. "Have you done this before? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I've teleported with the other Senshi before. I'm sure it works the same way."

Elios said, "Okay." He released his hands then realized they were already starting to land. He sighed again with frustration and Serenity couldn't help but giggle at his woebegone expression. She kissed him gently and whispered, "I'll be there before you know it!" He swallowed and nodded his head yes.

Quietly moving around her room, Serenity got ready to go to Elios. She prayed her Senshi wouldn't hear her, or see the light from the teleport under their adjoining doors. Already wearing a little pair of silk and lace underwear, Serenity put on a negligee and a silk robe. She brushed her teeth, unwound her hair and brushed it smooth. Serenity decided she was ready.

Picking up her brooch with her Crystal inside, Serenity closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her destination. She felt a brief cold nothingness and then warm air surrounded her again. Peeking open her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Elios sitting on the side of his bed.

Elios stood up and stared at his fiancée. Serenity's glossy pink hair hung down to her feet in waves. She wore a light pink silk robe tied at her waist, and tantalizing little pieces of lace peeked out from under it.

Smiling a bit shyly, Serenity loosened the belt around her waist. The robe and her brooch dropped to the floor. Elios could now see that the little pieces of lace were attached to a short, pale pink baby doll negligee.

Moving quickly, Elios gathered Serenity into his arms. He marveled at how delicate and sensual she felt. Serenity reached up and pulled his head down to kiss her.

They slowly made their way to his bed as they kissed. Desperately, the lovers touched and kissed each other. Finally they were able to do what they both had been dreaming of all week.

The alarm rang and Elios viciously hit the snooze button. Ten minutes later it rang again. He was vaguely aware there was a reason for the alarm going off, but he couldn't place it. Serenity rolled over and hid her head under a pillow as she angrily muttered at the alarm.

Elios turned the alarm off. He was now awake enough to know why they had to get up. He smiled, stretched, and then reached for his lover. Pulling Serenity into his arms, Elios started to whisper in her ear as he rubbed her back.

Serenity didn't want to wake up, but Elios' whispered words and hands traveling up and down her back refused to let her drift off again. She snuggled against him and draped her leg over him. Unconsciously her hand started to caress his chest. He knew if he didn't stop her, they'd never get up.

Elios picked up Serenity's hand and gently kissed her palm. "Maiden," he whispered, "We need to get up or your Senshi will know you're missing."

Serenity mumbled that she didn't care, but Elios knew she would care later when she was more awake. Pulling them both up until they were sitting, Elios held Serenity in his lap as he continued to gently cajole her to open her eyes. She finally did respond, but then she was interested in things other than leaving.

Chuckling, Elios again captured Serenity's hands. He insistently said, "If I don't kick you out of here, I won't be allowed back again. Do you want that to happen?"

Serenity pouted, but agreed she didn't want that to happen. Finally, she was dressed, and after a last lingering kiss, she teleported back to her room. They had agreed to meet at a more reasonable hour for breakfast. Serenity tried to go back to sleep, but her bed felt too cold and empty. With a sigh she got up and took a leisurely bath. By the time she was done getting dressed and did her hair, it was time for breakfast.

King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity were finished eating and lingered at the breakfast table over their coffee. The Crystal Tokyo Times was folded on the table next to the King.

Elios showed up first. He said hello, and poured himself a cup of coffee. He picked up a second cup and filled it with hot water and tea for Serenity. Just as he sat down she entered the room.

Mamoru and Usagi couldn't help but smile when they saw the joy and happiness that lit up their daughter and Elios' faces.

Elios stood and gave Serenity a quick kiss before she sat down. As he handed the cup of tea to her, Elios asked Serenity what she wanted to eat. Soon, he returned from the buffet carrying a plateful of food for each of them.

As the couple started to eat, Serenity's father asked, "What did you think of the show? I heard it was very funny."

Serenity and Elios looked up surprised. Elios said, "We didn't tell Terrance where we were going. How did you know what show we saw?"

Serenity sighed as she looked over at the newspaper. She reached across the table, pulled it to her and opened it to the Social Section. The headline read,

"Royal Princess and Priest - Out on Tokyo Town!"

The article went on to say the Princess and her fiancé were seen enjoying dinner and the show at a certain very prestigious Dinner Theater last evening. It reiterated that Lady Serenity, the Royal Princess of Crystal Tokyo, and Elios, the High Priest of Earth and Elysion, were newly engaged just last week. The story went into quite a bit of detail about them.

Serenity knew she should be used to this, but it still greatly annoyed her. Elios' eyes widened as he read the article. He looked up and asked Serenity, "Did you see a reporter there?"

Serenity shook her head no, and her mother said, "Many times you don't see them."

After breakfast Serenity suggested they take a picnic to the cliff. She said she wanted to go on horseback for a change from flying.

The horses were saddled up and waiting for them when they got to the stables. Elios looked at the horses uncertainly. He asked Serenity, "Isn't that uncomfortable for them?"

Serenity laughed. "I've never heard one tell me so yet!" She introduced Elios to his horse and was surprised when it seemed nervous. The horse snorted and tried to turn back to the stables. Perplexed and a bit annoyed, Serenity said, "She doesn't seem to want to go."

Elios tried not to sigh with relief as he said, "I've never ridden anything other than a Pegasus so how about you ride the horse and I'll take the Pegasus. He can trot through the forest if the trail isn't too narrow." He silently added to himself, At least I hope he will!

Serenity shrugged her shoulders resignedly and said, "Okay. Go get him and I'll return the other horse."

Serenity turned to walk away with the horse just as the Pegasus trotted around the corner of the stables toward Elios. Serenity was surprised the Pegasus had showed up like that but she didn't stop to ask how. Once she was out of sight the Pegasus gave Elios a very annoyed look. Elios smiled apologetically and shrugged his shoulders as he mounted. The Pegasus sighed and turned his head back around just as Serenity returned to mount her horse.

Serenity led the way down the trails with Elios following on the Pegasus. When they got to the clearing she dismounted then tied her horse to a tree. Elios dismounted and the Pegasus flew away. Surprised, Serenity asked, "Why did he fly away? Will he come back?"

Elios ran his fingers through his hair then said, "Um, he'll come back before we're ready to leave."

Serenity shrugged then turned to pull a basket and blanket off her saddle. She said, "It's really hot today so I thought we'd set up on the beach by the base of the cliff. It should be cooler in the shade. Elios took the basket from her and followed as she walked to the trail that led down to the pond.

It was a bit cooler in the shadow of the cliff. They ate their picnic, listened to the quiet sounds of nature and dozed together. As they relaxed, the sun moved and the shade slowly disappeared.

Serenity looked longingly at the cool, deep, spring fed pond. She said, "We should have thought to bring swimsuits. It's plenty hot enough to swim."

Elios did agree the water looked inviting. He said, "We could pull a "Terrance" and swim anyway."

Serenity made a face. "Trust me that was not comfortable! Besides, My dress would float up on me."

Elios thought he wouldn't mind if her dress floated. Another idea came to mind and he said, "We could swim if we took our clothes off."

Serenity blushed and said with shock, "You mean skinny-dip? I couldn't do that!" Elios shrugged. Turning over on his back, he put his arms under his head to watch the clouds go by.

After a few moments Serenity quietly mused, "I really do want to swim, and it might be fun to try." Elios turned his head to look at her and she continued with a giggle, "I guess I'll try it if you get undressed first."

Elios didn't have a problem with that idea so he sat up and peeled his shirt off. His shoes and socks were already off, so he reached for his belt.

Serenity giggled nervously. "You really are going to do it?"

Elios answered, "Sure, why not?" He stood to finish stripping. Turning to Serenity with a daring smile, he quietly said, "Your turn."

Blushing a deeper red, Serenity realized she'd have to keep her word.

The couple did enjoy the cool deep water as they swam together. Then, thinking that they were truly alone they also gave in to the desire to enjoy each other. Fortunately, at the very last possible moment Elios remembered to make sure they didn't repeat their previous mistake.

Much later Elios and Serenity cleaned up their picnic. They climbed up the cliff trail and the horse was waiting where Serenity had tied him. The Pegasus was waiting on the other side of the clearing.

Elios helped Serenity tie the basket and blanket to her saddle then he pulled her into his arms. Hugging her tightly, he said, "I Love You, my Maiden. This was a lot of fun! Thank you."

Serenity smiled and pulled his head down to kiss him. Their lips reluctantly parted and she whispered, "I Love You too, my Dreamer. We'll have lots of fun like this for the rest of our lives, and I definitely like that idea!"

Elios and Serenity returned to the Palace for dinner. During the course of conversation Mamoru asked if they had a nice time during their picnic.

The question caught the couple off guard and they fumbled for an answer. They looked at each other, both blushed and looked down. Finally, Serenity managed to choke out that they had a very nice picnic.

It was obvious to Serenity's parents and Terrance that the couple did not want to discuss their day. Mamoru shrugged and looked at his wife. Usagi tried desperately to not to laugh at their uncomfortable response to such an innocent question. The confused look on her husband's face didn't help her composure either.

After dinner, Serenity and Elios walked in the garden together until it was time to separate for bed. They had not talked about meeting later, but Serenity decided to surprise Elios. Of course her inability to sleep had absolutely nothing to do with the cold bed she was lying in alone.

Around midnight Serenity teleported to Elios' room and saw he was already asleep. She slipped into the bed next to him and promptly drifted off to sleep with a happy sigh.

Elios woke up later in the night and was very surprised to see Serenity. He was glad he had woken up though. He set the alarm then cuddled her up close and went back to sleep.

The next morning Elios tried to convince Serenity to leave when the alarm rang, but somehow they managed to get distracted. By the time she actually left, it was much later than Elios thought was safe. He was right.

As she materialized in her room, Serenity was startled to see all four Asteroid Senshi sitting on her bed waiting for her. They didn't look happy. "Hi guys," Serenity said cautiously. All four girls jumped up when they saw Serenity.

Ceres sighed and said, "Finally you're here. We were afraid we'd have to go get you!"

Grabbing Serenity's arm, Pallas pulled her over to sit on the bed. She said, "Your mother has sent three messengers here in the last twenty minutes!"

Vesta added, "The Queen wants you to go to the Breakfast room right away."

Juno scolded, "Do you know what would have happened to you and Elios if your mother started a Palace search and they found you in his room?"

Shaken by the close call, Serenity whispered, "Thank you guys for covering for me. I better hurry and go see what my mother wants." The girls left. Serenity wondered what could have happened to cause her mother to summon her on a Sunday morning like this. With trepidation she hurried to get ready.

Serenity saw Elios walking down the hall before she got to the Breakfast Room. He smiled then noticed the worried look in her eyes. Concerned, he hugged her and asked what was wrong.

As they walked, Serenity told Elios what her Senshi had said and he agreed it did not sound good.

Serenity's unspoken fear was that something had happened to her father or Terrance. Elios' unspoken fear was that Serenity would have to go into battle again.

When they neared the breakfast room the two of them took deep breaths, clasped hands then turned the corner together. They walked up to the Royal Breakfast Room door and their hearts dropped to their toes.

Neo-Queen Serenity and the Planet Senshi Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus were all sitting at the table. Serenity knew that nothing short of war would bring the Planet Senshi to the Royal Rooms on the weekend! Serenity's father and Terrance were missing and she turned fearful eyes to her mother. Serenity squeezed Elios' hand as she hesitantly said, "Hello Mother and Planet Senshi."

The five women's serious expressions did not change. Serenity's mother quietly said, "Serenity and Elios, please sit down." As the couple moved to comply, Sailor Mercury got up, closed the door and sat back down. The only things on the table were a large courier's envelope with a newspaper under it.

The Queen stood up and looked at Serenity and Elios. She was obviously trying to gather her composure before she spoke. Finally she put both hands on the table across from the couple and leaned over into their faces. Both of them sat back with surprise.

"You two have really caused us a lot of trouble!" is what finally came out of the Queen's mouth. She reached for the newspaper, dropped it front page up on the table in front of the couple, and added, "You've been upgraded to the front page."

Serenity and Elios looked at the paper with confusion. They read one of the headlines and simultaneously whispered, "Oh my God!" Serenity burst into tears and hid her face in Elios' shoulder.

Her mother said, "It gets better. They put the picture in the Social Section."

Elios' face drained of color and Serenity shook her head no as she cried harder.

Serenity's mother shook her head and paced as she spoke. "I just warned you both yesterday morning about things like this and you did this anyway! What were you thinking? Don't either of you have any common sense?!" She stopped pacing and pointedly looked at the couple as she added, "I hope you at least had enough common sense to not repeat your previous mistake!"

Elios knew exactly what previous mistake the Queen was referring to. He blushed and quietly said, "We didn't make that mistake again."

The Queen turned to the Planet Senshi and tiredly said, "Tell them the rest."

Standing up, Sailor Mars glared angrily as she said, "Fortunately the paper's editor is a friend. He couldn't stop the story from running, but he did keep a picture off the front page and only allowed one picture inside. He sent the first printed copy to me via private courier 4:30 this morning with a letter explaining the situation. He was somewhat able to influence the decision about which picture to use and he apologized he couldn't keep a picture out entirely. The envelope includes all negatives and prints, as far as he knows." Mars threw the envelope down on the table in front Elios and sharply said, "You may want to dispose of this securely."

Neo-Queen Serenity, who had not done a good job of calming down, suddenly jumped up and pulled Serenity off Elios' shoulder. She opened the paper and yelled, "Look! See what has been sent all over the world and probably to all the planets!"

Serenity and Elios saw a small grainy long shot of the cliff and pond. Part of a blanket showed at the base of the cliff. There wasn't much detail to the picture, but you could tell there were two people on the blanket. One had distinctive long pink hair and the other white-blond hair. Even without the detail, the couple's state of undress and what they were doing was obvious.

Serenity covered her face in shame and again turned to Elios in tears. He put his arm around her and wondered what would happen next.

Serenity's mother was nowhere near finished yelling at them. Pacing the room again, she growled, "Your father is so angry, that I refused to allow him to leave our rooms until dinner. Hopefully by then he will have stopped throwing roses at the walls!"

Coming to a stand still in front of the couple, the Queen continued her tirade. "Of all the stupid things you've done in your life, Princess Lady Serenity, This tops them all combined!"

Serenity cringed at her mother's words and use of her full name. The Queen threw her hands up in frustration and continued pacing.

Elios couldn't stand it anymore. Looking at the Queen and Senshi he said, "Don't blame Serenity. It was my idea." Elios had hoped this would take the heat off of Serenity, but his words did not have the effect he expected.

Serenity's mother turned on Elios and yelled, "Don't give me that! I know it "takes two to tango" and I also know you couldn't get Serenity to do anything she didn't agree to do!"

Nonplussed, Elios looked down. He knew her mother spoke the truth. Sighing, he looked up and said, "You're right, we didn't use good judgment. We apologize for the trouble we've caused, but what's done is done. Please stop upsetting Serenity."

The Queen looked at Elios. It was clear from her expression that she was totally fed-up with him. She said, "Elios, I recommend you leave. Hopefully we will have calmed down by Wednesday."

Refusing to be cowed, Elios quietly said, "No, I won't leave. I don't want you to continue yelling at Serenity. We both did this and I won't allow her to take the heat without me."

The four Senshi and the Queen stared at Elios incredulously.

Serenity lifted her head from his shoulder and whispered, "Elios, you should go. It's probably dangerous for you to stay."

"Dearest Maiden," Elios whispered as he gently leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, "Remember when I said I'd brave Hell for the privilege of being with you?" Serenity slightly nodded her head yes. Wiping her tears with his fingers, Elios smiled comfortingly and said, "I meant it." Serenity rewarded him with a pale watery smile then hugged him close.

The others had heard the couple's quiet conversation. Their reactions were mixed. Sailors Venus and Jupiter thought it was one of the most romantic things they had ever heard. They immediately decided to forgive the couple for the trouble they caused. Sailor Mercury secretly agreed with Jupiter and Venus, but she knew the Queen and Mars wouldn't see it that way. She was right.

Neo-Queen Serenity had balled her hands into fists and her eyes flashed dangerously. Standing over Elios, she warned him with a deadly calm voice. "You are walking on very thin ice here. Don't alienate me, Elios! I am the only thing standing between you and my husband right now!"

Despite the Queen's wrath and threats to involve the King, Elios didn't back down. He quietly stated, "Okay. If everyone here is so upset about this then I'll leave, but I'm taking Serenity with me. I won't leave her here to be bullied."

Neo-Queen Serenity started to sputter and Mars' eyes widened with shock at Elios' audacity.

Mercury could see Elios wasn't trying to be antagonistic, but he was serious about what he would do. Turning to Usagi, she quietly asked, "Do you think Serenity would go with him?"

The Queen looked first at Mercury then at Serenity, who was still surrounded by the protection of Elios' arms. She knew without a doubt that her daughter would go. Usagi also knew she didn't want that to happen. With this new perspective, she realized what had happened wasn't the worst thing that could happen.

With a sigh of resignation, she said, "Okay Elios, your point is taken. However, I do still feel you should leave. On my honor as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, I will make sure nobody, including myself, harasses Serenity about this again."

Looking very relieved, Elios said, "Thank you. I will leave as soon as I pack. May we go?"

Tiredly, Usagi nodded her head yes as she held her fingers to her throbbing temple.

Elios grabbed the newspaper, the envelope and Serenity's hand. They quickly left.

The Queen slowly sank into a chair as she asked her four friends, "What just happened here?"

Mars shook her head in amazement and bluntly said, "Usagi, You just got out maneuvered by your daughter's fiancé."

Mercury spoke up in his defense, "I do think his point was valid though. We were being very rough on her."

Jupiter said, "I have to hand it to Elios, he has guts. I would never have thought he had it in him to face us all down. For all he knew we could have turned him into moon dust. Apparently there's more to him than we thought.

Venus spoke up, "Hey, there's a saying for people like him."

The others said with desperation, "Minako, please don't!"

"No," Venus insisted, "I have it this time. Let's see, "Large oceans are very deep!""

Everyone groaned and leaned their heads down on the table.

Venus looked annoyed and Mercury started to laugh until she couldn't breath. She gasped, "Minako, let me take a wild guess here. "Still waters run deep!" Right?"

Venus blushed and said, "Yeah, that's it. I was close though. I knew he was deep water!"

Mercury nodded her head and agreed. "Yes, Elios is deep water."

Serenity sat on Elios' bed while he packed up. She tried not to cry, but she didn't want him to go. Sitting down next to her, Elios hugged her and soothingly said, "You'll be okay. Here, I want to give this to you." Elios opened his hand and showed her a small silver whistle on a chain.

Carefully lifting the delicate instrument from his hand, Serenity looked at him and said, "It's beautiful, but why?"

"No matter where you are on Earth or Elysion, this ultrasonic whistle will call a Pegasus to you within 10 minutes. If necessary, it will fight for and protect you. Then it will bring you to me," Elios explained.

Serenity looked at him in amazement. With everything that had happened the last few weeks, and especially after what had happened in the breakfast room, Serenity felt like everyone was ganging up against her. Elios had picked up on her feelings and this was his way of making sure she knew he was protecting her even when he wasn't there. Serenity was surprised how much it meant to her to know she could reach him if she needed him. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered.

Elios gently slipped the chain around her neck and the whistle settled between her breasts. The fire-rose gold chain he had given her was shorter and hung nicely inside the new chain. Leaning over, Elios kissed Serenity where the whistle nestled then sat up and kissed her lips. He said, "I'll be back on Wednesday. The appointment is at 9 o'clock right?"

Serenity nodded her head yes. With a sigh she remembered they still had that to deal with too. She looked up at Elios and quietly asked, "Did you mean it when you told my mother you'd take me away?"

Elios smiled. "Of course. I'm glad I don't have to though. You should stay here until we're married."

Serenity sighed wistfully. "Yes, you're right." She looked up and her eyes were full of love as she said, "I Love You so much, my Dreamer!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

After they slowly broke the kiss Elios chuckled. "Wow! A Maiden's gratitude is definitely worth any suffering required!" Serenity giggled and kissed him again.

Elios looked back as the Pegasus took off. Serenity blew him a kiss. He returned it then turned forward. That's when he realized the Pegasus was laughing. What's so funny, Cas? Elios telepathically asked.

Castor stopped laughing long enough to respond. I heard you gained a bit of notoriety this weekend!

Elios blushed and scowled. How did you hear?

Castor said, You and your female really shook everyone up at the Palace. I couldn't help but overhear what happened.

Elios sighed. I just hope it blows over quickly. That reminds me, I gave Lady Serenity the Silver Whistle. I don't think she'll need to use it, but I wanted her to have it just in case.

The Pegasus snorted. She better not wake us up with it or I'll be annoyed!

Elios laughed. Okay. If it's nighttime, I'll go.

Elios remembered something else he wanted to talk to the Pegasus about. Changing the subject, he said, I wanted to talk with you about Friday evening. Castor, I don't ever want to see you touching or talking to Lady Serenity again!

The Pegasus snorted then tossed his head. He twitched his tail with annoyance. I'll have you know, Castor defended himself. She offered me an apple. I couldn't very well offend her by refusing! I can't help it if your female is affectionate! Maybe if she knew how much more sentient we are than her horses she might be more reserved!

Elios could tell he had offended his friend. He sighed. All right, I'm sorry. I love her so much and it really got to me when I saw her hug and kiss you.

Castor chuckled. I don't know why you feel insecure about her. She obviously loves you. Besides there isn't a Pegasus in Elysion who would challenge you for her now.

Surprised, Elios asked, Why not?

The Pegasus continued, If you would take your Pegasus form around her you'd be able to tell that her scent has changed. She is irrefutably yours, and she is not a part of the pasture group anymore.

Stunned, Elios silently thought about what Castor had said. It had been a long time since Elios had transformed into his Pegasus form and he had mostly forgotten about his Pegasus blood. What Castor had said caused Elios to remember. Pegasuses considered an unmarried female to be part of the pasture group and available until she has chosen a mate and becomes pregnant.

Suddenly, the full meaning of Castor's statement hit Elios. Sighing resignedly, he stated, So, she is pregnant then.

Of course she is, Castor answered. What did you expect would happen with the way you two have been going at it? With our race it only takes one time. He then asked Elios, Does she even know that you can transform?

Elios answered, She saw me transform in the past, but the subject hasn't come up recently. I'm sure she knows it is still a part of me though. Regardless, I prefer to be in my human form around her.

The Pegasus snorted. Of course you do, but you can't just ignore half your heritage. Castor sagely advised, You need to talk with her about it.

Elios sighed and tiredly said, Yes, I'll add it to my "to do" list.

Chapter 4

The next three days seemed as if they were the longest and most horrible three days of Serenity's life. Everyone knew not to say anything to her about the newspaper, but that didn't stop people from talking about it to each other. More than once Serenity had walked toward a group of people talking. They had looked at her then stopped talking until she passed. As she continued on her way, she'd hear them stifling laughs and whispers that Serenity knew were at her expense. Serenity cried herself to sleep each night and missed Elios terribly.

The worst thing of all was her parents and Terrance who tried to act like nothing had happened. Serenity didn't know what her mother had said to her father and brother, but it seemed as if there was a big cloud hanging over their heads that they all tried to pretend wasn't there.

Tuesday evening the four of them silently ate dinner together. Serenity couldn't take any more. She pushed her plate of uneaten food away then put her face in her hands and cried bitterly. Three sets of arms instantly enveloped her and Serenity choked out, "I'm sorry!"

Her parents and Terrance tried to comfort her. Her mother tearfully whispered, "It's okay. We still love you." Her father and Terrance each handed her a rose simultaneously, and this made Serenity giggle in spite of her sadness. She looked up at them and instead of seeing the shame and condemnation she expected, she only saw sympathy and love in their eyes. With a sigh of relief Serenity realized they really did still love her even after all this.

The next morning Serenity woke up to someone gently stroking her cheek. She opened her eyes and was delighted to see Elios. He leaned down and softly kissed her.

"Good morning, My Maiden," he quietly said with a smile.

Serenity smiled back and started to sit up. A wave of dizziness and nausea swept over her. Tightly closing her eyes, she curled up in a ball on the bed and groaned.

Elios realized Serenity felt sick and he said, "I'll be right back."

Serenity didn't even notice he left as she gratefully drifted back to sleep.

Elios returned and was glad to see she had fallen back asleep for a bit. Again he woke her but this time he said, "Don't sit up."

Serenity opened her eyes and saw he held a cup of tea and some crackers in his hands.

Holding the cup level with her head, Elios said, "Just take a small sip then try a few bites of cracker."

Serenity didn't have a better idea so she did what he said. A few minutes later he offered her more tea and crackers.

Slowly Serenity finished 4 crackers and the whole cup of tea. She smiled at Elios and said, "Thank you. I do feel better."

Elios asked, "Do you feel like you can sit up?" Serenity cautiously tried and was happy when the illness didn't return. Elios gathered her into his arms and set her on his lap.

Serenity leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. She quietly said, "I'm so glad you're here. I had a horrible three days."

Looking concerned, Elios asked, "Why? Didn't the Queen keep people from bothering you?"

With a sigh Serenity said, "Mother did do a good job of keeping people from talking directly to me, but I kept hearing them talk to each other."

Elios hugged her close and said, "Listen Serenity, something new will come along soon then they'll forget all about this. We just have to try to not let it get to us."

Looking at the clock, Elios said, "Dearest Maiden, you need to get ready or we'll be late for our appointment."

Serenity didn't really want to go, but she stood and headed for the bathroom anyway. She quickly took a shower and finished in the bathroom. She stepped out wrapped in a towel and sat down. Sighing tiredly she said, "I don't feel good again. I guess I'm nervous."

Elios, who had been patiently waiting for her, said, "How about you get dressed and I'll go to the kitchen and see if I can find something easy for you to eat?"

Serenity, who had walked to her dresser, absently agreed with him. She was bent over the drawers searching for something to wear. Her towel slipped off of her and fell to the floor. With a sigh Elios forced himself to turn away and go do what he said.

Five minutes later Elios returned with a peach, a muffin and half a glass of milk. He was both disappointed and relieved to see Serenity was dressed and ready to go. He handed her the muffin and they left to see Sailor Mercury.

Mercury's office was attached to the Crystal Tokyo Elite Military Infirmary. She was the senior doctor in the Medical Group. Mercury personally handled all Senshi and Royal Family medical care. She had delivered Serenity and was the only doctor Serenity ever had.

Mercury entered the examination room where Serenity and Elios were waiting. She glanced over Serenity's chart then smiled and said, "Hi, Serenity. Hi, Elios. I'll start with a scan and we'll go from there."

Mercury slid her visor in place and opened her computer. She held it in front of Serenity and started to type. After a few moments she said, "Serenity is pregnant." Mercury continued typing while the young couple absorbed the news. After a moment Mercury looked up and asked, "Serenity, is there any chance that you could be more than 10 days pregnant?"

Serenity looked surprised. "No. That was my first time."

Mercury looked at her computer again. "Your blood hormone levels are high for a 10 day gestation. Have you started to feel sick at all?"

Nodding her head, Serenity answered, "It started this morning. I thought it was nerves."

Mercury noted Serenity's response in her file then said, "I want to do a full size ultrasound scan. The picture will be more detailed."

Mercury asked Serenity to lie down on the examination table as she opened a wall panel. Hidden behind it were a large monitor, a full size keyboard and a few other things. Mercury picked up a white squeeze bottle and made a face as she looked at it. "I keep meaning to find a way to do ultrasounds without using gel, but I haven't got to it yet." She smiled apologetically to Serenity and explained, "The gel helps the machine get a clearer picture, but I'll warn you, it is messy and a bit cold on the stomach."

Elios pulled a chair up on the other side of the table by Serenity's head and sat down. Mercury turned the machine on then slipped her handheld computer into a slot on the Keyboard. She held up a probe with a wire leading to the machine and said, "I will slide this over your abdomen and it will send pictures of your insides to the computer."

Serenity lifted her shirt up to expose her stomach and Mercury asked her to also lower the waistband of her pants past her hips. Serenity did as asked and Mercury squirted some gel on Serenity's abdomen below her bellybutton. Serenity gasped and shivered as she said, "You're right! It is cold!"

Mercury placed the probe on Serenity's abdomen and started to slowly slide it around. Serenity and Elios watched the screen as images that were indecipherable to them flitted by. Mercury stopped the probe a few times and typed on the keyboard.

A look of surprise and concern briefly crossed Mercury's face and Elios asked, "Is something wrong?"

Mercury smiled then answered, "No, nothing is wrong." After another moment, she stopped moving the probe and pointed her finger at an irregularly shaped blob on the screen. "This is a normal 10 day old fetus," she said. Mercury moved the picture a very little bit and pointed to another irregularly shaped blob. She said, "This is also a normal 10 day old fetus. This explains why your levels are so high and why you're feeling sick early in your pregnancy. I didn't see any more, so it looks like you're having twins. They share the same amniotic sack so they are identical twins."

Serenity was stunned. She looked at Mercury incredulously and asked, "Twins? Are you sure? There aren't any twins in my family and the heir to the Silver Crystal's power has only ever had one child, a girl! How is it possible I'm having twins?"

Elios, who had been listening quietly, spoke up. "I can explain it." Mercury and Serenity both looked at him with surprise. He continued, "Multiples are part of my family genetics. We usually have twins or triplets, rarely quads, and always identical. There has never been a single birth in my family that I know of.

As Elios spoke Serenity's face drained of all color. Mercury noticed her reaction as she wiped the gel from Serenity's abdomen. Mercury thought to herself, I'm glad Serenity was lying down when she got this news. She also made a mental note to tell Serenity to make Usagi and especially Mamoru sit before they were told.

After a few moments Serenity sat up, looked at Elios and asked, "So, your sisters, they're twins? How about you, are you a twin? What else don't I know about you?!" Serenity's voice was gradually getting louder and she sounded a bit hysterical.

Elios tried to calmly answer her questions, but she suddenly covered her face with her hands and burst into tears. Elios gave up on answering her. Instead he enveloped her in his arms and rocked her. Mercury reached for a tissue box.

Serenity and Elios finally were able to leave Mercury's office. Mercury had told them the pregnancy was high risk because of the twins. She went on to say many things but most of them Serenity didn't catch. She was still too shocked by the news.

Serenity did remember Mercury said she was to immediately give up all Sailor Moon duties until at least six weeks after delivery. Mercury said to have her mother temporarily reassume those duties. Serenity also remembered Mercury advised her to live at the Crystal Palace until the babies were born. If the pregnancy developed complications it would be safer to be close by.

Only two of the things Mercury said sounded good to Serenity. One, to help with her morning sickness, Serenity should eat anything she wanted as long as it was small portions and she needed to eat at least five small meals a day. Number two was that it wouldn't hurt Serenity or the babies if she and Elios had sex.

Elios and Serenity walked arm in arm toward the Palace. He noticed she was very quiet and trembling. Elios realized Serenity was still upset and probably nervous about telling her parents. He asked if she wanted to walk or sit in the garden a bit and Serenity nodded her head yes.

Elios found a secluded bench and sat down. Pulling Serenity down onto his lap, Elios cradled her in his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder and started to cry again. Elios rocked her silently. He rubbed her back and neck as she sobbed.

Serenity brokenly whispered, "I'm not even seventeen yet!" Her shoulders shook from the force of her tears and Elios soothingly whispered in her ear. "Hush, my Sweet Maiden, hush," as he continued to rock her. After a while Serenity quieted down. Her breathing was ragged and she hiccupped.

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Elios gently wiped her tears. He kissed her cheek and tried to offer what comfort he could. He knew there wasn't anything he could say that would make this easier for her.

Suddenly Serenity sat up and shakily whispered, "I know I said I'd be okay about being pregnant, but now that I know I really am, and twins no less, I don't think I can deal with it!"

Elios could hear the fear in her voice. He hugged her and said, "This is difficult, but you're not going to do it alone. I'm here and I'll do everything I can to make it easier for you. We can do this together. If together we were able to defeat an evil Queen bent on world wide destruction, then having babies can't be much worse."

Serenity couldn't help but giggle at Elios' comparison of having babies to fighting Nephrenia. She hiccupped then sighed. "I guess you're right. Together we'll get through this."

Elios kissed her forehead. "Yes, we'll take it one step at a time, together."

Serenity grimaced. "This next step I particularly dread. Everyone is going to flip when they hear."

Elios hugged her closer. "Just stay close to me and when you feel afraid squeeze my hand. As long as we stay together we'll be okay." Serenity looked up, gave him a weak watery smile and nodded her head yes.

Elios smiled too then asked, "How do you feel?"

"A bit nauseous," she admitted.

"You should eat something before it gets worse. What do you feel like eating?" Elios asked as they stood up. He took her hand and led her toward the dining room.

Serenity thought a moment then gave the answer, "Sherbet."

Elios sat her at the table. "I'll see if I can find some."

A few moments later Elios returned from his search with a bowl of rainbow sherbet. Sitting down in a chair next to Serenity, Elios gently pulled her onto his lap. He then filled the spoon with the colorful desert and guided it toward her mouth.

Serenity giggled when Elios said, "Open wide." She complied and he fed her the spoonful of cool smooth confection.

Serenity smiled as she felt it melt in her mouth and flow down her throat.

Elios held up the next spoonful and Serenity eagerly opened her mouth. He moved the spoon toward her, but at the last second he grinned and stuck it in his own mouth.

Serenity pouted at his teasing smile and said, "Humph!"

Laughing, Elios got a new spoonful for her. Serenity petulantly refused to open her mouth. Elios started to quietly whisper in her ear and Serenity blushed as she listened.

Elios brought the spoon up to Serenity's lips again and she absently opened her mouth. He continued to feed her as she listened to his whispered words of love.

When the bowl was almost empty, Elios kissed Serenity's cheek then put a spoonful of sherbet in his mouth. Putting the spoon down, he turned her face toward him.

Elios kissed her and Serenity's eyes opened wide in surprise as he shared the melting bite of sweetness with her. They both started to laugh and broke their kiss. Sherbet dribbled down their chins from Elios' antics. He reached for a napkin and wiped first Serenity's chin then his own.

By the time the bowl was empty Serenity seemed much more relaxed.

They returned the spoon and bowl to the kitchen, then Elios hugged her and said, "We should get this over with. Waiting isn't going to make it any easier."

Nodding her head, Serenity hugged Elios back and said, "At least we can face whatever happens together.

Continued…

("Crystal Flaws - Book 4 - Crystal Bells" should be out soon. )

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.

If you did like my story, or if you have any (politely worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at .

This story was edited and enhanced by the great mind and imagination of Sophia Prester. Her help and ideas have been of great value to me! Thank you Sophia!

Sophia Prester is also the author or a wonderful continuing Sailor Moon fanfic called "Empire of the Sun". Her story is very intricate and absorbing and I highly recommend reading it! The most up to date version is on .

Bye, Luna Hope

Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and all her friends (except for Prince Terrance Donovan and the Pegasus, Castor - They're mine! ) don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun.


End file.
